


普鲁斯特效应番外一

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应番外一

番外一、

　　高考完歇了三日，学校通知回校参加毕业典礼，三天足够一群小土包们改头换面了，再回校时不必穿校服，各个花枝招展地，罗浮生随意穿了件白色衬衫，脖颈处松了两颗扣子，一枚红痕若影若现，论谁稍稍偏头都能瞧见，有几个吹着口哨调笑，罗浮生翘着板凳装蒜，“嗐，刚考完试，憋狠了，把持不住。”

　　“生猛。”

　　“厉害。” 

　　罗浮生虚荣心被满足，恨不能当场官宣，但到底是师生恋，没敢太秀。

　　……

　　谢师宴安排在13号，也是有心，那一日是沈巍的生日。一个班45个人另拉个没有班主任的小群，明明是给沈巍准备的生日惊喜，罗浮生却仿佛变成了中心，群里一天艾特他好几遍，问他沈老师喜欢什么，叫他去旁敲侧击。罗浮生去了，问得特直白：“沈巍，你喜欢什么？”

　　沈巍答得也直白：“喜欢你。” 。

　　罗浮生犯愁：“我没跟你说骚话。”

　　沈巍蹙眉：“我不会说骚话。” 装得真的似的，出淤泥而不染，把人赶出去，还只可远观。

　　罗浮生无功而返，回群里如实相告：“我问了，沈老师说最喜欢我。”

　　群里那几个知道来龙去脉的姑娘刷一串坏笑，其余的笑闹着骂他不要脸。

　　“不然给你系一蝴蝶结，送给沈老师。”

　　“嚯，这太刺激了，不过审吧？”

　　罗浮生其实早有打算，便置身事外，笑看风云，由着他们瞎贫。房门忽然被打开，沈烨进来，还要嚷一句：“我回来了！” 罗浮生啧声，嫌弃：“你什么时候能把我家钥匙还回来。”

　　沈烨看着心情不错，把手里的一包东西扔他身上，怼他：“托我办事儿能客气点吗？”

　　罗浮生不搭理他，躺在沙发上拆包裹。

　　“诶，买的什么啊。”沈烨只帮忙签了个收，没打开看。搞得神秘兮兮地，寄到自己那多半是为了瞒着沈巍。

　　罗浮生按住包裹不给他看：“管得着吗你。” 霸气十足地笑，明明小了人十岁装一副老成样，倒也是治得住心理比实际年龄小十岁的人。

把东西收进卧室藏好，出来瞧见沈烨偷吃他的零食，罗浮生当没看见，走过去哥俩好地搭着沈烨的肩膀问：“怎么样，最近，人追到手了吗？”

　　“你怎么哪壶不开提哪壶？” 沈烨郁闷了。

　　“不开你抓紧加把火烧烧啊！再不快点人都要回罗马了。” 罗浮生皱着眉恨铁不成钢。

　　“那怎么办，我也不能追到罗马去啊，多不好意思。”

　　真稀罕了，还有你不好意思的事儿。罗浮生靠回沙发上，翘着腿抱着胳膊开始放线：“怎么不能，你记得吧，沈巍答应了高考完带我旅游，我觉得欧洲挺不错。”

　　沈烨一秒不带犹豫地咬钩：“嫂子，我亲嫂子，你还有什么要求尽管提。”

　　……

　　谢师宴办得热闹，有情的不必再遮掩，三两句里都跟兄弟闺蜜商量好了结婚出多少份子钱。有怨的也互敬一杯，此间一别无需再见。

　　吃过饭又组了一道去唱歌，动感的抒情的一首接一首，时间渐晚，人也一个接一个的散了一半。邱天吼了一首《死了都要爱》又吓跑一半。

　　罗浮生席间给沈巍挡了一圈的酒，方才玩游戏又被灌了好几瓶，醉透了，旁的东西都有些重影，唯有眼前的人能看清，于是靠在沙发里盯着沈巍傻笑。

　　“笑什么。” 包间太吵，沈巍凑到他耳边低语的动作做得坦然。

　　罗浮生搂住沈巍的肩将他圈近，低语道：“生日快乐。”

　　醉酒的嗓音慵懒又黏糊，震的沈巍胸膛跟着酥麻，不动声色的挑了挑眉，逗他：“有礼物吗？”

　　罗浮生点点头，一本正经地回说有，说完又低头笑，不知是不是这闪来闪去地镭射光线的缘故，看起来含羞带燥的。

　　沈巍侧身将旁人的视线挡住，嘴唇贴着罗浮生的额角：“回家吧？” 

　　罗浮生有些困倦，依恋地往沈巍胸口靠。

　　“要我抱你出去？” 沈巍牵着他。

　　罗浮生眨眨眼，莫名地倔强：“我自己能走。” 不歪不倒地走出大门，他扭头跟沈巍嘚瑟：“我说我自己能走吧。”

　　沈巍失笑，紧了紧从起身就未松开的手，把人拉到怀里，罗浮生立时散了骨头似的靠在沈巍身上，被半搂半推地塞进了车座。

　　两人从玄关吻到卧室，罗浮生被压到床上时才想起正事，酒意散了大半，硬生生将沈巍探进自己衣服里的手扯了出来。

　　“怎么了？” 沈巍不解。

　　罗浮生湿漉着一双眼睛，直白地望着沈巍，说的话也直接：“我要准备给你的礼物，你先去洗澡。”

　　“要多久。” 沈巍吻了吻他的眼睛，不舍的语气。

　　罗浮生当真计算起来，还给了个有零有整的数字：“十二分钟吧。”

　　沈巍从罗浮生身上起来，拿了浴袍进浴室，罗浮生扒在门口严肃道：“不许偷看。”

　　“嗯。我记着时的，十二分钟就出来，要是还没好就不怪我偷看了。” 喝醉了的罗浮生教沈巍想逗弄。

　　沈巍关上浴室门洗澡，洗完后给浴缸放了一池热水，算着等下结束时刚好能泡，热气开始蒸腾，手机屏上的倒计时显示两分钟。

　　罗浮生从客房的浴室踏了一路水迹回到床上。

　　沈巍推门进来顺着地上的水渍瞧见床中央隆起的被子，毫不犹豫地走过去掀被子，“你怎么又赤脚……” 话未说完便被眼前的景象刺激地呼吸一滞。

　　黑色的猫耳发箍隐在半干的发间，罗浮生近乎赤|裸地侧躺在床上，唯有手腕脚踝与脖颈处束了坠着铃铛的黑色绸带。

　　“叮铃”。

　　罗浮生舒展了双臂，仰着脑袋冲沈巍缓慢地眨眼：“喵。”

　　几乎是瞬间的，沈巍俯身与罗浮生接吻，罗浮生撤掉了沈巍浴袍上的腰带。大掌贴着后背滑到尾骨，按了按，沈巍退开些许，正色着问：“怎么没有尾巴？”

　　一句话问地怀里人臊起来，支支吾吾，“有，有尾巴……但是尾巴是塞在，那里的，你想看的话……”

　　沈巍吻住他，按着罗浮生的后颈与他对望，眸色深沉，勾唇一笑：“不必，那里只有我可以进去。”

　　罗浮生羞了，学猫儿蹭沈巍的心口，把已经敞开的浴袍蹭散，贴在沈巍说话，仿佛修炼成了妖，道：“今天你想怎样都可以。”

　　沈巍搂着他的胳膊绷紧，哑声问：“这是我的生日礼物吗？”

　　罗浮生跨在沈巍腹间磨蹭，故作神秘：“是生日礼物之一。”

　　“还有第二样？” 沈巍抵着已经湿润的穴口进入，缓缓抽送两下教罗浮生酥软了身子，附耳魅惑：“还有的要等我爽了再给你。” 总是娇贵的，恃宠而骄嘛，沈巍乐意哄着，也有把握叫他心甘情愿地将第二样礼物交了。

　　 墙上映着交叠起伏的身影，一声声放肆纵情的呻吟逐渐变成难辨痛苦欢愉的细哼。

　　“还要吗？” 沈巍咬着罗浮生发红的耳尖问。

　　罗浮生身上浮了一层薄汗，裸露在空气中的皮肤触手微凉，唯有腰间那一块，教沈巍的掌心捂热了。

　　“嗯……哼，要，还要。” 罗浮生阖着眼点头，思绪从酒精中挣脱，身心却沉溺这温柔至极的性事。

　　沈巍抱着人侧身躺了，勾了罗浮生的腿架在腰间，放慢了速度，亲了亲罗浮生的额头，关切：“受的住吗？”

　　罗浮生微微睁开，嗔沈巍一眼，“受的住……换个姿势……” 

　　沈巍失笑，是嫌入的太浅，哄着人道：“还有力气就自己坐上来。”

　　罗浮生毫不犹豫地翻到沈巍身上，扶住对准了尽根吞没，沈巍由下而上地顶。

　　……

　　罗浮生仰着脖子喘息，黑色的绸带勒出喉结的形状，难耐地滚动，沈巍快速挺着下身，单手撑起按住罗浮生的脖子咬了上去。

　　“啊！” 猎物被咬住命脉，罗浮生惊喘一声，后穴绞着沈巍的那根，一同射了出来。

　　“爽到了？” 沈巍将喉结处的布料舔湿，顺着下颚啄到嘴角，抵进唇舌间纠缠一番。

　　罗浮生从突如其来的高潮中回神，红着脸承认：“爽到了。” 说完扬了扬下巴，将颈间的蝴蝶结露出来，道：“把这个解开。” 

　　沈巍左手捏住绳结一段抽拉，仿佛拆一份礼物，绸缎松开的瞬间，一样东西闪着光稳稳落在罗浮生手心，沈巍看清，怔忪了，是一枚戒指。

　　罗浮生拉过沈巍尚悬在自己颈边的手，将它套入沈巍的无名指，十指交扣，罗浮生握着落下一吻，抵住沈巍的额头，望着他的眼，里面是他爱他的样子。

　　温柔又虔诚。

　　“还有一个礼物，是我。从次以后，归你了。”


End file.
